


First Dates

by HenryTheHAP



Series: Nine Chances [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jalec - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryTheHAP/pseuds/HenryTheHAP
Summary: Nine chances Alec and Jace fail to make a date happen
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Nine Chances [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161794
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I pretty much wrote this one in because I was uninspired and needed it to post the next part.

Finally, _finally_ Alec and Jace had managed to connect. They were going on a proper first date. And now here Jace was, unusually nervous considering his usual cocky self, as he stared at his closet in dismay. A towel was securely wrapped low around his hips, an art he’d mastered for his own pleasure at simply knowing he could, and he’d been standing, arms crossed, in front of his clothes for almost an hour, trying to decide what to wear. His phone beeped, and Jace contemplated ignoring it, but then he realised it might be Alec.

Which it was. Cancelling their date.

He’d been called in to work because someone had been a no-show, and wanted to know if they could see each other tomorrow, instead.

Jace threw himself down on the bed with a frustrated huff as he read the message over again, then sent Alec a message back letting him know he’d seen the message and that tomorrow was fine. At least now Jace had time to do some shopping, he thought morosely.

——————————

The second time it was Jace who’d had to cancel. Alec couldn’t hold back a pout when Jace told him he was sick, and a part of him worried that maybe Jace was upset that he’d rescheduled their date and lost interest. He knew realistically that Jace didn’t have a reason to lie, that he was a fully grown adult and could just say he wasn’t interested.

Later, when Alec received a picture of Jace curled up in bed looking absolutely pitiful and clearly feverish, he felt both better and worse. Better because he was reassured that the blond hadn’t been lying, and worse, because he knew he should have more faith in the other man. He sent sincere wishes for the blond to get better, to which the blond grumbled about being upset at having to cancel, and playfully promising to make up for it next time.

They’d texted well into the night.

———————————

The third time Alec had a huge paper sprung on him by a teacher, and had to work on it all weekend.

———————————

The fourth time, it was Jace.

—————————————

The fifth time had Alec almost pulling his hair out and screaming in frustration. The same, SAME coworker had been a no-show, and Alec had had to cover.

—————————————

The sixth time one of Jace’s friends since childhood had a bad breakup, and had turned up at his door looking miserable. 

—————————————

The seventh time hadn’t even been supposed to be a real date. By this point, both men were getting near desperate to see each other, even if for only a bit. They’d texted and snapped near-constantly throughout the last weeks, and run into each other on several occasions, all of which Jace had used to flirt heavily, while Alec turned red and smiled at the attention, even tried to flirt a bit back, albeit awkwardly. On one such occasion they’d decided that if nothing else, they could at least grab a coffee, and had found a time the next day where they both had a gap in their schedule.

That was also the day the health department had visited said coffee place, and Alec and Jace were met with closed doors. They scrambled to find a new place, but the queues were long everywhere else, and eventually they’d had to part ways, no proper date had or coffee in hand. 

—————————

The eighth time Jace had been on his way when a car had collided with his. It hadn’t been a bad crash, only damaging the cars, but the driver had been drunk, and the police had been involved. Between how long they took to get there and witness statements, Jace hadn’t known how long he would end up being, and had ended up cancelling so as to not leave Alec waiting.

——————————————

By the ninth time neither was really surprised that the date fell through. Alec stared despondently at the message he received, Jace letting him know the fire alarm had been set off in the building, and he had no idea when he’d be let back inside. The blond kept him up to date on what was going on, as Alec kept him company via text. At 9 PM Jace finally got the message the firemen concluded some idiot had tried to cook and passed out, and there was a minor kitchen fire , but safe to go back inside. He let Alec know, and Alec grinned as an idea popped into his head. He dashed out the door, and forty-five minutes later he was ringing Jace’s doorbell, bulging bags in hand.

Jace buzzed him up and opened the door with a puzzled look on his face. It gave away to a blinding smile when Alec held out his offerings of Chinese take-away.

“Wanna do that date now?”

“Absolutely!”

End


End file.
